


【汉荣】情迷小护士（2）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 3





	【汉荣】情迷小护士（2）

那一晚之后好像也没有什么改变，两个人只有交班的时候才会短暂的在同一个办公室里待一会，或许更远了一些也说不定，尹净汉今年新招的专硕来科室报道了，是个漂亮活泼的小姑娘。

小姑娘每天跟在尹净汉后面查房，叽叽喳喳脚步轻快，马尾画出的弧度让权顺荣心颤，真郁闷，明明都一步步混成固定负责尹医生管床病人的小护士了，有人竟然轻而易举的就超过他一大步，可以做尹医生的跟屁虫。权护士的脸蛋今天看起来更鼓了。

小姑娘来的第一天就和尹净汉感叹“哇，我们科里竟然有男护士，我第一次见，他长得好可爱啊”。之后尹净汉时常能听见小姑娘转播权顺荣的各种可爱事迹，上上次是口袋里有各种糖果可以让每一个孩子满意，上次是为了哄小孩打针答应让对方捏一捏他的脸颊肉，尹净汉搓了搓手指翻过一张片子，“手感一定很好”。

直到某天下班路在电梯口遇到小姑娘和一个男生举止亲密并被热情介绍那是她交往多年的男友，权顺荣才发觉自己的委屈毫无由来，只能说明自己好像真的喜欢上尹医生了。想什么来什么，走进电梯一转身尹医生就站在门外，“还是第一次和顺荣一起下班呢”尹净汉走近电梯摁下关门键，在反光里确认某只仓鼠的嘴角有压不住的傻笑。

住院部楼下权顺荣挥舞双手和小情侣告别，尹净汉突然在背后发出了晚饭邀约，美其名曰感谢上次权顺荣陪他加班，于是权顺荣成为了第一个也是唯一一个坐上尹医生奔驰副驾驶的小护士。双手拽着安全带的权顺荣眼睛亮亮的，心里想着现在上车只是个开始，要是以后自己早上能从尹医生的副驾驶上下来该有多好。


End file.
